


Magic

by Fatemehnasiri



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatemehnasiri/pseuds/Fatemehnasiri





	Magic

It's like magic


End file.
